Play House
by a1y-puff
Summary: [INDONESIAN] Terinspirasi dari Mr. & Mrs. Smith. Mereka sama-sama tahu, pernikahan ini hanya untuk sementara. Mereka terikat, tapi tak akan bersatu. Mungkin. Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 4 . #LatePost


**Title: Play House**

 **Prompt:** Action – Mr.  & Mrs. Smith

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance/Angst

 **Characters/pairs:** Levi, Mikasa Ackerman

 **Words:** 1085

 **Warnings:** AU

 **Summary:** Mereka sama-sama tahu, pernikahan ini hanya untuk sementara. Mereka terikat, tapi tak akan bersatu. Mungkin. Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 4

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Shingeki no Kyoujin dan segala karakter yang terlibat adalah milik **Isayama Hajime.** _Prompt_ diambil dari _film_ _Mr. & Mrs. Smith _yang didistribusikan oleh **20th Century Fox / Summit Entertainment** dan disutradarai oleh **Doug Liman**.

 **A/N:** Diposting pertama kali pada 22 Desember 2015 di akun AO3 saya, karena pada saat periode posting LeviFest, saya tidak dapat mengakses situs ini. Didedikasikan untuk **Neroratu/Nherizu** yang setengah memaksa saya untuk ikut Levi Fest dan menulis Levikasa/RivaMika. :)

.

* * *

 **PLAY HOUSE**

* * *

Denting pelan pisau dan garpu yang mengetuk piring mengisi udara di antara sepasang lelaki dan wanita yang duduk berseberangan. Dari ruang keluarga di seberang meja makan, berita pagi terdengar lamat-lamat dari televisi yang dibiarkan menyala.

Levi mengangkat pandangannya dari sarapan ala _English breakfast_ yang sudah tinggal separuh. Matanya menelusuri wajah wanita berambut sebahu yang duduk dengan anggun di seberangnya.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Gadis yang baru tiga bulan terakhir menjadi istrinya.

Levi mendengus dan kembali melahap sarapannya. Setahun yang lalu, ia akan menertawakan gagasan dirinya menikahi siapa pun. Dengan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan, Levi lebih senang hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa keterikatan. Tanpa _beban_ yang menggantung di pundaknya.

Tapi, di sinilah ia sekarang. Meninggali sebuah rumah mungil di pinggiran kota, yang kebanyakan tetangganya adalah pasangan lanjut usia yang menanti ajal. Memiliki istri.

Menjadi _suami_.

Ingatan sosok Hange yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai sakit perut saat ia mendengar soal ini, membuat kedua alisnya berkerut. Saat itu Levi menyumpahi Hange yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa. _Semoga si idiot itu konstipasi._

"Kalau sudah selesai makan, piringnya akan kubereskan," suara lembut namun tegas itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Levi mengangkat piringnya yang telah kosong dan menyerahkannya pada Mikasa. Sepasang matanya mengikuti sosok Mikasa yang berjalan ke arah dapur, lalu mencuci bekas sarapan mereka di wastafel.

Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, memanfaatkan waktu saat Mikasa sibuk dengan hal lain untuk bersiap bekerja. Ada brankas yang terkunci dengan sandi angka dan sensor sidik jari di bagian terdalam lemarinya—salah satu alasan ia bersyukur Mikasa setuju untuk tidur di kamar terpisah.

Koper dibuka. Peralatan kerjanya terusun rapi di sana. Senapan, cek. Revolver, cek. Amunisi cadangan. Sisanya akan dia ambil di markas.

Levi menutup kopernya tepat saat Mikasa muncul di ambang pintu kamar. Gadis itu lantas mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu depan. Mengantar kepergiannya. Layaknya istri _teladan_.

' _Heh.'_ Rasanya Levi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Usai mengenakan sepatu, Levi beranjak ke pintu depan, lalu berhenti. Ia menengok, mengamati Mikasa yang berdiri tiga langkah di belakangnya dengan tatapan datar.

Untuk sesaat, Levi hampir mengulurkan tangannya, tapi urung.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Dua jam setelah suaminya berangkat, Mikasa telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah. Ia melirik ponsel hitam pada nakas di sisi tempat tidurnya—ponsel khusus untuk urusan pekerjaan. Pagi tadi, sebuah pesan masuk ke sana. Tugas yang harus ia selesaikan dalam 24 jam setelah menerima pesan tersebut. Mikasa bersyukur Levi tidak akan pulang ke rumah malam ini.

Mereka sama-sama tahu, tapi keduanya harus pura-pura bodoh.

Kadang, itu melelahkan.

Mikasa segera mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan kaus hitam berleher tinggi, celana panjang berbahan ringan serta jaket berwarna senada yang menyembunyikan senjata api yang selalu dibawanya. Ia menyambar ponsel dari atas nakas dan bergegas keluar rumah.

Tujuannya adalah sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah tak digunakan di distrik Trost, area perdagangan yang cukup ramai di kota ini. Targetnya seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun yang sedang duduk di kafe tepat di seberang gedung tersebut.

Pria itu sendirian, tapi gelagatnya seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Mikasa membidikkan senapannya dari jendela lantai tujuh gedung tua itu, mengamati gerak-gerik sasarannya sambil mencari saat yang tepat untuk menarik pelatuk. Lebih baik ia melakukan pekerjaannya sebelum rekan targetnya datang.

Seorang pria bertubuh kecil masuk ke dalam jarak pandang Mikasa, untuk sesaat menghalangi fokus senapannya dari target. Tapi, jemari Mikasa terlanjur membeku di depan pelatuk. Matanya melebar.

Duduk di meja yang sama dengan sang target adalah suaminya. Levi.

' _Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?'_ batinnya. _'Apa hubungannya dengan target?'_

Tangan Mikasa sedikit gemetar. Ia menelan ludah, lalu kembali membidikkan senapannya.

' _Apa aku harus... memusnahkannya juga?'_

"Oi," suara wanita dari _ear piece_ di telinga kirinya menyadarkan Mikasa dari lamunannya. "Target pak tua itu saja, lalu cepat pergi dari situ."

"Afirmatif," sahut Mikasa cepat, sebelum jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk dan tak sampai sedetik kemudian, peluru miliknya telah menembus kepala botak pria itu.

Mikasa merunduk, mendengar pekik kaget dan jerit orang-orang yang mulai menyadari bahwa seseorang telah tewas. Pertanda bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari situ. Pelan-pelan, ia beranjak, namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan lokasi, Mikasa menyempatkan diri untuk mengintai dari balik jendela yang sudah rusak itu, dan—

Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam yang sudah sangat familiar belakangan ini.

.

.

.

Rumah dengan dinding berlapis kayu yang dicat putih itu sekilas seperti sedang ditinggal penghuninya, jika tidak terlihat cahaya redup yang membias dari salah satu jendela di lantai dua.

Di dalam kamar tidur itu, Mikasa duduk di ranjang, membaca isi berita tentang tewasnya pemilik grup bisnis yang menguasai distrik Trost. Detik berikutnya, ia memutar leher dengan cepat untuk menengok ke arah pintu, di mana Levi sudah bersandar di sana, memandanginya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Aku tahu itu kau," Levi berkata dengan tenang sambil berjalan pelan ke dalam kamar. "Aku tahu dia brengsek. Rupanya dia sudah macam-macam dengan kelompokmu?"

"Aku tidak harus menjawabmu," sahut Mikasa tenang, sementara tangan kanannya meraba di bawah bantal hingga jemarinya meraih gagang besi yang familiar. "Kalau kau menghalangiku—"

Dua pasang mata beradu. Lengan saling terulur. Tubuh membatu. Berdiri saling berhadapan, masing-masing memegang pistol yang kini menempel di depan dahi lawan.

Sudut bibir Levi tertarik membentuk senyum simpul. "Aku belum menerima perintah untuk memusnahkanmu."

Mikasa hanya diam. Tapi ia tidak melawan ketika Levi menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya dan menariknya turun. Menjauhkan senjata api itu dari wajahnya.

Tanpa diminta, Levi melakukan hal yang sama. Menyimpan pistolnya kembali ke saku dalam mantelnya.

 _...Mereka sama-sama tahu..._

"Kemarin, mereka memaksa kita menikah."

 _...Pernikahan ini hanya untuk sementara..._

"Besok, mungkin mereka akan membuat kita saling bunuh."

 _...Mereka terikat..._

Mikasa memandangi lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan campur aduk. Bibir gadis itu membentuk garis tipis. Posturnya waspada. Pistolnya masih di tangan. Namun ia bergeming ketika Levi mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat.

Kini, jarak di antara mereka hampir tak ada. Levi menyondongkan wajahnya semakin dekat, hingga Mikasa bisa merasakan embusan napas lelaki itu di telinga kirinya.

"Simpan pistolmu sampai hari itu tiba," bisik Levi.

 _...Tapi tak akan pernah bersatu..._

Bibir mereka beradu sebelum mereka menyadarinya. Sentuhan ringan, tentatif, lalu hilang. Meninggalkan rasa pahit, seperti kopi hitam yang terkadang diminum Levi.

Tapi juga hangat.

 _...Mungkin..._

.

. **end.**

 **.**


End file.
